Something's Coming
| next = }} "Something's Coming" is the 78th episode of the ABC television series, Desperate Housewives. It is the ninth episode of the show's fourth season and will air on December 2, 2007. Guest starring *Nathan Fillion as Adam Mayfair *Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey *John Slattery as Victor Lang *Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg *Melora Walters as Sylvia Greene *James Luca McBride as Al Kaminsky *Barry Nolan as Male News Anchor *Eva Simone Fisher as Mrs. Kowalsky *Bob Rusch as Security Guard *Billy Unger as Chad *Christine Joaquin as Nurse *Lynette Dupree as Nurse #2 *Eric Christie as Orderly *Brandon Lombardi as Field Reporter *Lee Oliver Boyd as Female News Anchor Plot Mary Alice reveals it was supposed to be a beautiful day. But a tornado came, and we see it destroying things. We flash back to before the tornado hits: Gabrielle’s told her friends about her reunion with Carlos. They also learn that Edie and Victor know, and Gabrielle’s fleeing Fairview this afternoon. The women are devestated. Mrs. McCluskey drives by to reveal a tornado may be coming soon! Mary Alice reveals that one would lose a husband, and all would lose a friend. Everyone prepares for the tornado, but Gabrielle, who’s packing. Carlos tells her they’ll be gone before Victor’s out of the hospital. They argue about things, including Carlos’ wish to tell Edie he’s leaving. She doesn’t want to hear Edie’s name ever again. Lynette wants to stay in Mrs. McCluskey’s basement with her family. Mrs. McCluskey says she only loves 4 of the Scavos and has already invited Ida Greenberg over. Lynette convinces Mrs. McCluskey. Katherine talks to Dylan via phone, who’s away with Julie on a class trip. She sees Sylvia outside and confronts her. Sylvia mentions having seen Adam the day before. Bree brings Susan things for dealing with a tornado. Susan learns Bree already told Orson about the pill problem Mike has. Katherine doesn’t believe Sylvia slept with Adam. Bree walks by and sees Katherine spit in Sylvia’s face. Katherine tells Bree everything’s fine. Bree approaches Sylvia’s car; Sylvia says she’s not okay and Bree invites her in for tea. Sylvia and Bree bond over their dislike of Katherine. Sylvia tells Bree she was Adam’s patient and had an affair with him, and is now convinced Adam’s miserable without her. Sylvia snaps at Bree and claims Adam has a snake tattoo on his right shoulder. She storms into Bree’s bathroom and locks the door. Orson’s with a patient when Susan storms in and confronts him about giving Mike drugs. Orson claims Mike had shoulder pain and was helping him. Susan threatens Orson if he does that again. Chad brings Edie bottled water but Edie sends him to Gaby’s. But Edie learns from him that Carlos and Gabrielle are moving. Mike goes to get a pill but only finds a note from Susan. Mike tells Susan he’s not out of control, he just wants pills. Susan’s mad about Mike lying and yelling to her. He demands to get a pill and after confronting her at the top of the stairs, he sorta pushes at her and she tumbles down the stairs. Mike brings Susan to the busy ER and is mad that he’s told she must wait, even though she’s pregnant. Katherine’s mad with Adam who will do anything necessary to get rid of Sylvia. Bree comes by in hopes of getting Adam’s help. Adam and Katherine come to Bree’s place where Katherine’s mad Bree was looking for dirt. Sylvia hears Katherine and won’t come out. Katherine learns what Sylvia claimed, but Katherine said that Sylvia trumped up the charges, had a breakdown, accused Adam of sexual assault; they settled out of court, lost everything in Chicago, and moved back to Fairview for a fresh start. Bree says she’d have spit in Sylvia’s face too. Katherine smiles. Mrs. McCluskey and Ida Greenberg are in the basement. The Scavos arrive and are just as loud as McCluskey feared. Tom freaks out to learn Ida brought her cat Toby, as he’s allergic. Ida doesn’t want the cat to go upstairs in a closet, even as Lynette argues that it could kill Tom. McCluiskey backs Ida. At the hospital, Mike freaks out when a woman is treated before Susan. He physicallu attacks the orderly and security’s called. Mike’s been handcuffed to a chair. Susan tells Mike that she’s been told the baby’s fine. Mike’s relieved and tells Susan he’s sorry. She wants him to go to rehab but he says he doesn’t need it and says he’s hit bottom. Susan gets pain pills and she sees Mike eyeing them. He just needs to get through a rough day…but Susan says no. She says he’ll go to rehab or she’ll leave him and take the baby with her. He says she wins, and he’ll go. Susan’s teary. Al Kaminsky, Carlos’ CPA, arrives at Gabrielle’s house with the folder needed to access Carlos’ money, but he mistakes Edie for Gabrielle and gives Edie the file. Gabrielle sees Edie with the file. Tom’s throat’s closing up in the basement. Lynette sneaks the cat out of the room. Gabrielle breaks into Edie’s house to get the file back. Lynette’s caught by McCluskey getting rid of the cat. McCluskey doesn’t think they’re friends, and only wants to be friends when she needs something. The door’s blown open and the cat escapes. McCluskey goes after the cat and Lynette follows. Gaby’s determined to get the file from Edie. Edie suggests they split the money. Gaby gets the file and escapes outside, but the file’s blown away! The tornado’s there and Edie tells Gabrielle to get inside. McCluskey searches for the cat and nearly has it. But the tornado’s arrived, and Lynette and McCluskey make a run for it. Gabrielle and Edie hide in a crawlspace in Edie’s house. Orson arrives home to learn Sylvia’s barricaded inside. Sylvia refuses to come out. They must go into another room. Lynette and McCluskey hide in Lynette’s tub. Trapped with Edie, Gaby apologizes to Edie for what’s happened, in case they’re dying. Edie says they’ll get through this. Edie says she let herself fall for Carlos but knew he’d come back to Gaby. The women hug tight together. Katherine and Bree snap at each other over their predicament. But Katherine’s sorry. Bree brings up the tattoo, which she doesn’t think Adam has. But Katherine reveals Adam did have a tattoo of a snake, until it was removed. Bree’s sorry. Katherine realizes Adam lied to her and that’s why they settled. She doesn’t want to hear his apology now. Carlos can’t find Gaby at her house. What he finds is Victor, who has a gun. Carlos tells Victor he tried to stay away from Gaby, but they’re two halves of the same person, and didn’t set out to hurt Victor. Victor takes a shot, but misses. He follows Carlos outside for a confrontation. The gun is thrown off. Did I mention the tornado’s going on? Victor’s knocked to the ground put he pulls himself up and approaches Carlos, prepared to kill his nemesis. And again, did I mention the tornado is sweeping things up, including Bob and Lee's fountain sculpture and the picket fence? Just as Victor’s about to kill Carlos, it’s Victor who’s killed, thanks to a piece of picket fence stabbing his chest. But before Carlos can process this, he’s knocked to the ground by a piece of debris. Sylvia’s out of the bathroom now and is calling for Adam. She’s about to go out the door when the tornado sweeps her away and out the door! Everyone huddles together as the tornado passes. They come out to see the destruction. Part of Bree’s house is gone, including much of the ceiling. Lynette and McCluskey exit Lynette’s house to find McCluskey’s house is completely totalled, with the Scavos and Ida presumably inside. And the camera pulls back to show the complete and utter devestation that’s been brought upon Wisteria Lane. Quotes Carlos: "Do you mind if I say something?" Victor: "Please." Carlos: "Gaby and I never planned to get back together, Victor. We tried to keep away from each other. We really did. And...I don't know, it's like we're two halves of the same person, or something. And when we're apart, we...we just aren't happy, which is why we... We never set out to hurt you, Victor. And I'm sorry we did." Victor: "Are you done?" Carlos: "Yeah." Title reference *The episode title, Something's Coming is a song taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, West Side Story. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four